Days of the Crimson Squad
by YuriChan220
Summary: What does the Crimson Squad do all day rather than training or fighting crime? Collection of stories with Homura and the other girls. Features humor, friendship, action and of course...romance!
1. Asuka's Birthday

**Days of the Crimson Squad**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So, this idea came up recently. I thought, "What does the Crimson Squad do all day when not fighting crime? Why not write about them?" So, I started typing away. Hehe~! A-Anyways, this is a collection of stories featuring the Crimson Squad themselves. Enjoy~!**

It's a wonderful afternoon for the Crimson Squad. They just had a yummy lunch at a European restaurant served by a beautiful tanned girl with long dark green hair. They thanked her for her service and left the restaurant with their bellies full.

"Boy, I'm stuffed~!" Mirai says as she stretches out her arms.

"Me, too~!" Homura agrees. "The meat they cooked was so delicious! I'm so glad I asked for seconds~!"

Haruka giggles. "My, what a growing girl you are, Homura-chan. As expected of our leader~!"

"D-don't be silly!" Homura says while slightly blushing. "I was just hungry, that's all!"

"Right..." Haruka says. "Anyways, since you guys were so eager to leave, I had to be the one who paid for all this. Plus, leave a big tip for that super nice waitress."

"Don't feel bad, Haruka-san," Yomi says.

"Yeah, if anything, we are grateful that you paid," Hikage says.

Haruka crosses her arms under her large bosom. "Well...thanks but...seriously, you guys just couldn't wait to leave, could you?"

"Well there's a big event coming up in an hour," Homura says. "We're celebrating Asuka's birthday today, remember?"

"Really? I thought the party starts in two hours," Yomi says.

Mirai checks her calendar on her phone. "We were scheduled to arrive at Hanzo Academy at 5:00 pm at the latest."

"Then we just have a couple hours before we head over there," Homura says.

The Crimson Squad decides to take a little walk around town for a bit since they are outside. However, Homura stops abruptly as her eyes look back and forth cautiously. Strong winds are blowing at them for some reason and notices that the people are running for their lives. She swiftly turns her head back and sees where the wind is coming from. Mirai tilts her head in confusion.

"What's wrong, Homura?" She asks.

"I feel a strange presence," the tanned girl replies.

"Is it a yoma?" Yomi asks

"I don't know!" Homura says as the wind gets stronger. "But we have to find out who is doing this! Fast! Come on!"

The Crimson Squad sprint as fas as they can toward where the wind is coming from. They get past an alley and a few tall buildings until Homura sees a glimpse of a girl with black hair, wearing a black kimono and has black wings. She is spinning while holding a fan and causing destruction around her.

"I got it!" Homura shouts. "She's the one who's causing it!"

"Leave that to me!" Mirai summons her gun umbrella and aims it at her. After a few blasts, it hits the winged woman and stops.

The woman flies toward them with an evil smile and chuckles. "You girls are foolish to try to stop me!"

"Save your breath!" Homura shouts. "My friends and I WILL stop you.! That's a promise!"

The winged woman chuckles again. "So it's friends you have, is it? Well meet some of mine~!" She waves her fan and about 10 small tornadoes appear around her. As they fade, girls with small wings like hers with black leotards and black boots appear in front of her. Their long bangs hide their eyes, showing only their mouths wield two small swords.

"She's got a lot of friends!" Yomi exclaims.

"Well, we have each other," Homura says with a wink and then gets into her battle position. "Let's go!"

"My babies, destroy them!" The winged woman commands.

Different bright colors of light surrounds them and within a few seconds they are in their Shinobi Forms, ready for battle. The demon's minions charge at them and each of them taking on the minions. However, Homura decides to go for the female demon while the others are busy fighting them.

Homura summons her three swords and uses them as claws to take down the female demon. However, she just flies away as soon as Homura tries to slash her. She then flies down and tackles the Crimson Squad leader and pins her against the wall. But Homura shovers her away and tries to slash her again. But the demon grabs her wrist and tosses her towards some barrels.

"Haha! You can't defeat me, the great Nyotengu!" She cackles. "I'm invincible!"

"We'll see about thar!" Homura goes in for another attack. However she is hit by Nyotengu's fan, sending her flying about 7 feet and lands on the ground with thud.

The rest of the girls rush to their leader after easily defeating all of the minions.

"Oh, no! She's hurt!" Haruka cries as she and Yomi help the tanned girl stand up.

"Are you okay?" Yomi asks.

"I'm fine. I'm alright." Homura replies as she turns toward the demon.

Nyotengu cackles as she waves her fan again, creating strong gusts of wind and blowing away the five girls, sending crashing into some barrels. However, Mirai and Yomi immediately stand up.

Nyotengu cackles as she waves her fan again, creating strong gusts of wind and blowing away the five girls, sending crashing into some barrels. However, Mirai and Yomi immediately stand up.

"We're not done!" The petite girl shouts as she aims her gun at the demon.

"Let's do it, Mirai-san!" Yomi says as she aims her cannon.

Both of them fire multiple shots at Nyotengu and her kimono is torn to shreds from every part of her body and leaving marks on her arms, legs and chest.

"Grrr! I'll be back!" She growls as she spins again, creating a tornado once more and moves forward, destroying every part of the city in sight.

Homura angrily gets up. "I've just HAD it with this woman!" In an instant, she transforms into her Crimson form and turns to Mirai. "Mirai! Hand me your gun!"

"Huh!? What for!?" The petite girl questions.

"I got an idea!"

After being handed the gun, Homura aims it at the tornado that is sliding towards a bridge. Fire surrounds the gun with red light appearing at the tip. Haruka begins to realize something.

"Oh, I get it!" She says. "She's using her fire power to power up the gun. Maybe that will take her out."

"Let's hope so," Hikage says.

The girls walk closer to their leader with their hands on each other's shoulders, looking up at the tornado.

"Ready?" Homura says.

"Aim," the rest of the girls say in unison,

"And FIRE!" Homura pulls the trigger and a burst of flame with bright red light shoot out of the gun.

It goes directly at the tornado and successfully hits Nyotengu. Upon being blasted, it's followed by an explosion, causing Nyotengu to fall on the ground with her kimono completely torn off, leaving only her red bikini on.

The Crimson Squad speed their way towards the demon and Homura steps forward while pointing her flaming sword at her.

"Looks like you lose, Nyotengu," she says. "Give up."

"Do you really think I'm going to give up that easily?" The demon says. Her eyes glow red as she stands up. "Not so likely!" She flies in the air to distance herself from the Crimson Squad. "You girls can't defeat me even if you tried!"

"I can." A soft spoken voice says.

The Crimson Squad turns toward a girl with very long blonde hair and beautiful violet eyes and wearing a yellow dress with white tights and yellow boots.

"H-Huh!?" Homura is shocked to see a fellow Senran appear out of nowhere.

"Wait a minute!" Yomi says. "You're...Leo-san!"

"But...why?" Mirai asks.

"I was walking with some friends when I heard some trouble," Leo replies. "So, I came here to help."

Nyotengu grits her teeth. "No matter. I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!" She spins around creating a tornado once more.

Leo holds her ground while still wearing her calm expression as the Crimson Squad tries to hold their ground too. Just then, another blonde with electric pom-poms appear right beside Leo as soon as Nyotengu stops.

"Huh?" The demon gasps.

"Now it's our turn~!" The blonde says. "Leave it to Yoshimitsu~!"

She goes in and punches the demon left and right with electricity surging through Nyotengu's body. After a few more punches, Yoshimitsu grabs her and tosses her to the ground, followed by a loud thud.

"Now, Leo-sama!" Yoshimitsu cries.

"Right," Leo draws out her laser sword and raises it in the air. Trails of blue light appears as she draws a large circle. And then, with one strike, she slashes the demon with a large trail of light following.

A bunch of sparks appear on the demon as she screams. Then, she vanishes into thin air with black feathers scattering. Leo relaxes her stance with a soft smile.

The Crimson Squad cheers as Homura gives an impressed nod.

"Alright, we did it!" She says as she turns toward the two blondes. "Thank you very much."

"Oh, no problem~!" Yoshimitsu says with a wink. "Whenever a fellow ninja is in trouble, we come and help!"

Leo nods in agreement. "Yes. I'm always here to help whenever I can."

Homura nods again. "Thank you, Leo. You've been a big help."

Yoshimitsu turns toward the wealthy girl. "Now come on, Leo-sama! You don't want to be late for your date with Ageha, you know!"

"Right," Leo says as she turns to Homura. "Bye, my friends. Hope we meet again soon."

"See you, Leo," Homura says as she waves at her.

The rest of the girls wave to Leo and Yoshimitsu as they leave. Homura checks her watch.

"Oh, we just have enough time to go to Asuka's party," Homura says. "And I still have her present right here." She digs into her jeans pocket and holds out a rectangular red box.

"Oh~! What is it, Homura-chan?" Haruka asks eagerly.

Homura blushes as she opens it, revealing it to be a pink pearl necklace. "I've worked many jobs to buy this...just for her." She replies as she blushes deeply with a smile.

"That's so beautiful!" Yomi says with sparkles in her eyes.

"Asuka will definitely love it," Mirai says with a smile.

Hikage nods in agreement. "It's her special day after all."

Homura nods with her smile remaining on her face. "It is indeed her special day." She closes the box and puts it in her pocket. "Now, come on. We're going to be late for the party."

"Yes!" The rest of the girls say in unison.

The five of them start walking until they get to Hanzo Academy in exactly an hour. There were different colored balloons hanging on the railings of the stairs as the girls start to enter. Looking around, there are streamers hanging everywhere and more balloons hanging. Homura leads them toward the very classroom where the Hanzo students usually go when taking lessons, now transformed into a party room. There is a large banner that says, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASUKA!** and there is a buffet ready on a large rectangular table and music is playing.

The Crimson Squad also notice the Elite Hebijo and Gessen Academy students also attending the party, making it even more fun. Asuka turns to notice Homura and the others and happily runs towards the tanned girl.

"Homura-chan!" She exclaims as she gives her girlfriend a hug. "I'm so glad you made it~!"

The leader smiles, strokes her hair a bit and kisses her on the forehead. "Of course. It's your birthday after all, Asuka."

"Thank you!" The granddaughter of Hanzo says. She then turns to the rest of the girls. "Now, we can get this party started~!"

"Ohhh, yeah!" Katsuragi cheers as she changes the music to some 80's disco music and dances around while grabbing Hikage's wrist and spins her around. "Come on, Hikage! Don't be shy~! Let's dance!"

Asuka and Homura shrug as they dance along with the music with everyone else doing the same. However, some people, like Murasaki, just goes for the food and sit alone and eat. Everyone dances with their respective partners until they get hungry and eat as well. There is a lot of chattering and laughing and just full of girls having a great time.

And then, after about a couple hours pass, the time has finally come. Hanzo and Kiriya arrive with a large ice cream cake with candles lit. Hanzo beckons his granddaughter to come to the table with everyone else gathered around. All of them sing "Happy Birthday" to her with Asuka shedding happy tears, even after the song ends. She makes a wish and then blows out the candles, making everyone cheer loudly.

Pretty soon, after everyone gets a slice of cake and eating it, it's time to open presents. Asuka decides to open up her teammates' presents first since they are her first friends. And the presents she received are: A pink lingerie set from Katsuragi, two new swords from Ikaruga, and a fox plush toy from Hibari and Yagyuu together.

When Asuka opens up the Gessen girls' presents, she receives: a bright red fan from Yumi, two wolf key chains from Murakumo, a bag of candy from Minori, a new cookbook from Yozakura and a gift card for the mall from Shiki.

Asuka moves on to the Elite Hebijo's gifts. She gets: a teddy bear from Murasaki, two revolvers from Ryobi and Ryona, a brand new comb from Miyabi and a blue summer dress from Imu.

And last, but not least, she opens up the Crimson Squad's gifts. She opens up Mirai's present first snd gets a kitten stuffed animal and a T-shirt that goes along with it.

"Go on! Press its nose!" Mirai says eagerly.

Asuka squeezes the cat's nose on the T-shirt and a cute, "Meow!" Is heard, making all the girls go, "Awwwww~!"

"Hehe! Oh, you're so cute, Mirai-chan~!" Haruka says as she pets the petite girl. "Getting that for Asuka-chan here~"

"Oh! Oh! Me next!" Yomi insists as she hands Asuka her present.

The granddaughter of Hanzo opens it and it's a bag full of seeds. "Ummm...what is this?"

"Seeds to grow bean sprouts, silly~!" Yomi replies. "Plant them whenever you like, okay~?"

"Here, Asuka-chan," Haruka says. "This is my present."

Asuka unwraps it and it reveals a set for a puppet show. "Wow, Haruka-san! This is...amazing!"

The honey-blonde giggles. "Thought you and your team can perform some puppet shows for each other or the other girls."

"Thank you, Haruka-san!" Asuka says.

Hikage steps up and hands Asuka her present. "Here's mine."

Asuka opens it, revealing a rectangular box. She clicks it open and finds a knife that pops open with a click. The granddaughter of Hanzo sweat drops at this, but Hikage beats her to it when she's about to speak.

"Just to take down enemies by surprise..." she says, softly.

"Uhhh...sure..." Asuka says as she gives a nervous laugh.

She then turns to Homura, who is a blushing mess and a little nervous about presenting her gift. The small girl walks up to her and just says, "What do you have, Homura-chan~?"

The tanned girl takes out the red box from her pocket and slowly hands it to her. "It's this. I...hope you like it..."

Asuka opens the box and gasps softly with one hand cupped to her mouth. It's a pink pearl necklace sparkling right in front of her eyes. She then looks up at her girlfriend in astonishment.

"H-Homura-chan...h-how..."

Homura picks up the necklace and gently puts it around Asuka's neck. "I went to many jobs to buy this for you. Because I love you." She plants a kiss on her forehead and pulls away smiling. "Happy birthday, Asuka."

Asuka cries happy tears as she hugs her girlfriend. "Thank you so much, Homura-chan! This is the best present you've given me! I love you!"

"I love you, too, Asuka."

With that, the two gaze at each other for a moment until they lean in and kiss passionately. All of the girls applaud and cheer as the two continue kissing. For the Crimson Squad, their day has become the best, all thanks to some fellow Senrans who helped them in battle and went to the best birthday party. Homura and the other girls will never forget this day.


	2. Boredom

**Chapter 2**

 **Boredom**

Today is rather a slow and boring day for the Crimson Squad. No events are going on today, nor enemies have risen. Homura and the others just want to laze around and do nothing all day, but still, all of them have their responsibilities to take care of. Like washing and folding the laundry, preparing their meals and managing and cleaning the base. All of them are DYING to do anything other than that, but nothing came to mind.

So, as time goes by, some of the members went to work on their chores around the base, like vacuuming the floors and picking up some trash. Homura just decides to lie on the couch to take a nap after doing everyone's laundry. But Mirai has something in mind to have some fun herself. She secretly sprays some whipped cream on Homura's hand while it's hanging out on the side. She is surprised the tanned girl never felt it since she's so tired. Mirai grabs a duster and tries to wave it in front of Homura's face. However, she is surprised that she didn't feel a thing.

Meanwhile, Hikage is going to the restroom to shower. But when she opens the door, she is slightly surprised that Yomi is already in there, sitting on a stool and just finished rinsing herself with a bowl of water. The blonde gasps as she covers her chest with her face red in embarrassment.

"You could knock!" She shouts.

"Ah...sorry..." Hikage says softly as she quickly closes the door.

And then, in the secret lab, Haruka is busy putting in ingredients for her next medicine. She pours a couple of colored liquid and stirs it around for a while.

Back in the living room, Mirai does another attempt, only she takes a large feather and waves it near Homura's nose. But the tanned girl just waves her right hand that isn't filled with the whipped cream. Mirai just grunts under her breath, wondering how she's going to make this prank work.

Then, back in the lab, Haruka's medicine is complete. She smiles as she looks at the bubbling liquid in satisfaction, looking forward to who she can victimize this time.

Meanwhile, Yomi walks by the bathroom when she notices Hikage walk out with a towel around her waist. The blonde can't help but stare at the greenette's large breasts for a bit until she turns and walks away, red in the face.

Back in the living room, Mirai decides to make one last attempt. She can't give up now. She waves the large feather in front of Homura's face once more and then...Homura's whipped cream filled hand comes in contact with her face! Mirai throws her arms up triumphantly and quickly runs away, feeling accomplished.

"MIRAAAAAIIIII!" Homura shouts, making the whole living room echo.


	3. Bean Sprouts Are Important To Me

**Chapter 3**

 **Bean Sprouts are Important to Me**

 **A/N: So sorry for the super late update! Had no inspiration for this collection for a while, but now I do! So, enjoy~!**

Yomi hums happily to herself as she plants seeds for her bean sprout garden. She has expanded the width of it just a few inches to get more and more bean sprouts. Spring time is here anyways, so it's the perfect time to plant them. She stands up and wipes the sweat from her forehead with her arm as she looks up at the clear blue sky. It's a bright sunny day and it makes Yomi happy.

She looks over at the beansprouts she previously grew last week, which were in a neat pile, ready to be packed and add to her collection. She kneels down, puts the last of her seeds in the soil, pours water and picks up her small shovel. She is done gardening for the day and wait for her new bean sprouts to grow. She picks up her packs of bean sprouts and heads inside the base.

Hikage just happens to be walking by and takes notice the large backs of bean sprouts. She stops and puts a hand on her hip.

"Good day, Yomi," she says softly, her tone as emotionless as always. "I see you've planted another set of bean sprouts."

The blonde nods happily. "Isn't it awesome~? Spring is the PERFECT time for planting these babies! Ohhhh, I can't wait to cook them for dinner tonight!"

"You're always adding bean sprouts with your meals, huh?" Hikage questions.

"Yes! Why not? You should give it a try some time!" Then, an idea pops in her head a she snaps her fingers. "Or better yet, how about tonight~?"

Hikage sighs and turns away. "No thanks. I'll pass."

"Eh!? You never tried it once!"

"Sorry, but that's not happening. Besides, some meals don't necessarily HAVE to come with bean sprouts."

This angers the blonde as she drops the packs and stomps her foot. "To me, it IS important to eat bean sprouts with every meal! Are you questioning my love for them?"

"Not at all. All I am saying is that some of us won't like your way of cooking."

Yomi grits her teeth while clenching her fists. Her teammates know about her love or as they want to call it, "obsession" with bean sprouts, but some times, they are just tired of how she acts and talks about them constantly. And every time they ignore her and her bean sprout obsession, she just loses it and insists to talk about the greatness of bean sprouts. And right now, Yomi has had enough.

"Fine," she growls. "If I can't get through it to you in words, then how about by combat?"

This surprises Hikage, but obviously, she doesn't show it? "You want to dual with me just because of what I said?"

"You just insulted my love for bean sprouts, so now I'm mad!" Yomi shouts. "Outside. Right...now!"

Hikage shrugs. "Suit yourself..." Honestly, she just wanted to walk away from all this, but she also admits that she did go a bit too far. But there is no turning back now.

The two girls exit the base and outside in the middle of a large forest, now in their Shinobi forms. Hikage walks casually towards Yomi while pulling out her knife.

"You do not command me," she says.

Yomi pulls out a handful of bean sprouts and eats them all at once. "I am the Goddess of Bean Sprouts." She scatters the small pieces on the ground.

Hikage licks the knife slowly and faces her. "Not in my eyes. Let's battle."

Yomi starts off with a a few punches, only to get blocked by Hikage, so she draws out her great sword from her back and takes a couple of big swings. Hikage blocks on, but the second swing hits her on the side, knocking her down. After putting the sword back on her back, Yomi punches Hikage a couple times, followed by a roundhouse kick. She speeds towards the greenette to give her a few more good punches, a couple kicks, followed by another roundhouse. Hikage jumps to her feet to block some more punches, but gets off balanced by Yomi kicking her leg, giving her a chance to give her another set of punches and a big swing of her great sword. Hikage jumps to her feet and speeds towards Yomi, giving her a flying kick to the gut and side. However, Yomi delivers two powerful punches, to the face and chest, followed by and elbow to the face, knocking her down.

Yomi takes another handful of bean sprouts from her bag and happily eats them. "The greatness of bean sprouts energizes me~!"

Hikage just stands up and shakes off the pain, ready for battle.

Both of them start punching each other, but only once before Yomi uppercuts her, jumps and performs a roundhouse kick at Hikage. The green haired girl lands on the ground with a thud the same time Yomi lands perfectly on her feet. But before Yomi could attack again, Hikage uses her ninja speed to go back and forth, hitting her with her knife from the side and shoulder. Then Hikage delivers several kicks to the chest, leg and gut, sending her tumbling backward. The green haired girl double kicks her to the chest and flip kicks her hard to the ground. Yomi jumps to her feet, but Hikage knocks her off her feet once again by a flip kick to the head. This angers her, so getting back up on her feet, she draws out her sword and strikes at Hikage hard, sending her flying in the air and shredding most of her clothing.

"Taste the might of my blade!" Yomi shouts.

She sheathes her sword and starts punching her left, right, up and down, plus a few kicks to the sides, chest and gut. Hikage rolls to her feet and manages to block Yomi's punches back and forth, plus a kick. Yomi draws out her sword and strikes the greenette at the side, making her lose her balance, giving her the chance to punch her back and forth again, plus another kick to the gut and then one last roundhouse kick, knocking Hikage out.

Yomi chuckles as she pulls out bean sprouts and eats them. "What did I tell you~?"

Once Hikage recovers, the blonde walks over to her, puts her hands on her hips and leans close to her.

"Now then, what do you have to say for yourself?" She asks.

"I apologize," Hikage says, sitting up. "I guess...I went a little too far earlier."

Yomi chuckles as she puts out her hand. "I'm glad you apologized, Hikage-san." She helps the greenette up. "Now then, since I'm the victor, YOU'RE going to help me with dinner tonight~!"

Hikage shrugs. "I guess that's only fair. Let's go."


End file.
